The present invention relates to pet care apparatus and methods generally and more particularly to apparatus and methods for dispensing pet care substances to pets.
Various techniques and devices are currently employed for applying pet care substances to pets. Various types of pet collars are described in the following U.S. Patents which were found in a U.S. Patent search: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,516,761; 5,465,689; 5,449,517; 5,411,737; 5,003,756; 4,981,104; 4,890,580; 4,748,938; 4,224,901; 5,515,033; 5,509,859; 5,469,814; 5,454,350; 5,307,764; 4,803,956; 4,725,271; 5,545,442; 4,725,271; 3,852,416 and Des. 332,409.
The present invention seeks to provide improved apparatus and methods for dispensing pet care substances to pets. It is noted that throughout the specification and the claims the terms pet and animal are used interchangeably and are understood to be synonymous. It is also understood that although the present invention is described herein generally for use with a pet, nevertheless the present invention is equally applicable for human beings.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention apparatus for timed dispensing of pet care substances to pets including an externally pet mounted electronic dispensing controller, and a dispenser operated by the electronic dispensing controller for dispensing a pet care substance to a pet at times determined by the electronic dispensing controller.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the apparatus also includes a supply of a pet care substance.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the pet care substance is enclosed in a single-use, replaceable container.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the dispenser includes a peristaltic pump. Alternatively the dispenser includes a diaphragm pump.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the dispenser includes a plurality of discrete container cells, each containing the pet care substance, and release apparatus, responsive to the electronic dispensing controller, for selectably releasing the pet care substances from individual ones of the container cells in a desired timed pattern, determined by the electronic dispensing controller.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the release apparatus includes an electrical resistance heating element associated with each of the container cells and operative, when energized, to cause at least a portion of the container cell to become permeable for passage therethrough of the pet care substance.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the apparatus includes a collar onto which the electronic dispensing controller and the dispenser are mounted.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the apparatus also includes a harness onto which the electronic dispensing controller and the dispenser are mounted.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the apparatus also includes a leg bracelet onto which the electronic dispensing controller and the dispenser are mounted.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the dispenser is operative to dispense the pet care substance onto a pet at a generally dorsal location thereon.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the dispenser includes an outlet element which directs the pet care substance directly onto the skin of the pet and includes an outlet element which positions the pet care substance such that it can be licked by the pet.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the dispenser includes an outlet element which injects the pet care substance into the pet.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the pet care substance may include an anti-parasitic agent, a pet grooming material, an veterinary therapeutic agent and a male animal repellent.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the dispenser provides continuous application of the pet care substance to the pet. Alternatively the dispenser provides discontinuous application of the pet care substance to the pet.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electronic dispensing controller is responsive to at least one input produced by the pet.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the apparatus employs a pet driven power generator for operating, at least one of the controller and the dispenser.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the apparatus also includes an electronic data storage facility.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the apparatus also includes an annunciator associated with the data storage facility for providing an audio output indication responsive to data stored in the electronic data storage facility.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the annunciator provides prompts in response to timing data stored in the electronic data storage facility.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the annunciator provides lost pet information.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the annunciator provides normative inputs to the pet.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the apparatus includes a pet communicator which provides at least one way communication with the pet.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the apparatus includes a pet access controller.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method of pet care including mounting onto a pet, apparatus for timed dispensing of a pet care substance including, an externally pet mounted electronic dispensing controller, and a dispenser operated by the electronic dispensing controller for dispensing a pet care substance to a pet at times determined by the electronic dispensing controller, setting the timing of the apparatus for timed dispensing in accordance with a desired dispensing regime, and supplying the pet care substance to the dispenser.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for use in pet care including mounting onto a pet, apparatus for timed dispensing of a pet care substance, including an externally pet mounted electronic dispensing controller, and a dispenser operated by the electronic dispensing controller for dispensing a pet care substance to a pet at times determined by the electronic dispensing controller, setting the timing of the apparatus for timed dispensing in accordance with a desired dispensing regime, and supplying the pet care substance to the dispenser, a pet care substance packaged so as to be useful with the dispenser.